


Keep It Professional

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance is the executive assistant to Leonard Snart. Despite her attraction to him, she is doing her best to keep it professional, not wanting to mess up her chance to fix some of the wrongs of her past. A simple request in a time of need, may put all her planning in jeopardy. Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Note: On a serious note I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I love getting your comments in my inbox! I'm happy that you like my lame attempts at writing! Hah! This AU was originally a prompt on tumblr and I had meant for it to be a one-shot but I got a couple requests to continue it so I will! I have many other prompts I'm also trying to fill on Tumblr so the updates on this WILL be coming, but will not be as immediate as 2046 was. Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :)

Dis: I don’t own lot

[ _http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/_ ](http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/)

.

.

.

Leonard Snart was known as “Captain Cold” in the boardroom and she was seeing why. His blue eyes were like ice as he criticized his workers for the low quarterly. The stock had gone down two-point-two percent and he hadn’t seen it coming and wanted to know why. His employee’s were adjusting their ties and doing their best not to sweat. Martin Stein had cleaned his glasses about three times in the past ten minutes. Ray Palmer was trying to dig the science department out of the hole, insisting that it wasn’t on their end with his flailing hands. Which Sara had to admit was probably true with what she’s heard about the company. Ray and his team were far ahead of the Queen’s and their Empire when it came to technology. Rip Hunter tried the same, but had no luck in that department, especially when Lisa Snart (Leonoard’s sister and partner) shot him down on the spot to say that it was his experimental studies that were what was wrong with Snart Industries. Despite not being in that meeting, Sara knew exactly what was being said. Being the executive assistant of the CEO, she was normally the first to know when it came to the company’s ups and downs due to normally being right at his side. 

Save for days like this. 

Sara looked up at Snart now. Though he was irritated, he didn’t let that show. He composure was calm, cool, and collected. There was a fire, just beneath the surface, but Sara could see the anger management classes were working as he calmly took a breath in and breathed out. Despite his nickname there was one hell of a temper just beneath the surface, or so she'd been told... She watched with an amused air about her as he started advising his team to relax, think about the numbers, and to start over again to gain them back. 

“Man, he’s fun to watch,” said Jefferson Jackson, the newest intern at Snart Industries. He had his arms full of files and folders as he watched the meeting through the glass panels, hoping that it would be him someday in one of those leather chairs. 

“Indeed he is… Those the updated reports?”

“Yes Ms. Lance.” Sara smiled. “Would you like to bring them in?”

“Go on ahead,” she said with a nod of her head. She watched as Leonard looked up when the door opened, and saw the small frown tick at his lower lip when he saw Mr. Jackson instead of her. He glanced out through the glass panels and met her stare, adjusting his glasses as Jefferson handed him the files. She looked away, fighting and winning against the blush that wanted to crawl up her neck, before heading to her desk. 

That was another thing about him. Though he was much older, he’d aged well, and Sara often found herself thinking about her boss in ways that was far from professional. She’d be lying if she hadn’t thought of just hiking up her skirt and having her way with him in his office chair but she was trying to do better. Sara Lance had a way of messing things up. She’d been very immature in her younger years and it took a near-death experience to wake her up. She’d almost lost everything, for a fling with her sister’s ex-boyfriend. She’d been acting out, and jealous of her sister, who had a full-ride to any college she wanted and a billionaire boyfriend. A boyfriend, who’d invited Sara on his boat for a getaway. She’d gotten on the boat, and it had gotten caught in a storm and sunk. They’d all found a life raft and been found two days later. It took a while for things to be okay with her and Laurel again—with her and her father even. But now, now things were looking up. She got a great job and she was saving up for photography classes. Despite making the money she was now, her passion was photography: and she was hoping to take some classes at the local tech college. 

Hence, why she couldn’t have a fling with her boss. It was something the OLD Sara would have done in a heartbeat, but she was determined to do better. Determined to start and finish something without fucking it up. Sighing, she sat in her chair and started going over the appointments for the day. She looked up when she heard Mr. Snart speaking with Jefferson, sending him on an errand to get coffee: something the young intern had no qualms about doing _ever,_ what with his crush on the barista and all. 

“Ms. Lance,” said Leonard, walking in and unbuttoning his suit jacket. She mentally sighed as he shrugged out of the jacket before putting it over his arm. “What does the rest of my day look like?”

Sara rose from her chair, walking steadily in her red heels and navy pencil skirt. She grabbed the appointment book and opened it up, not knowing that while she looked for the current time slot: he was watching the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration: eyes flashing before masking his gaze. 

“You have lunch with the mayor at noon at _Levas_ to discuss the West-Allen Park Project. A two-o-clock with Mr. Fries to go over the cryogen research—we recently sent a bouquet of lilies and our condolences in hearing of his wife’s condition.” 

Leonard nodded. Victor was a good guy desperate to save his wife. Leonard had heard of his situation and reached out to offer his services. For once it was a decision he made from the heart instead of his pocketbook. Though if Fries did continue on with his work, there would be a heavy amount of investors lining at the door to get their share of profits. Not just with the cryogen research, but the medical prospects as well if the cryogen work panned out. 

“Anything after?” he asked. 

“No. Shall I call Mr. Rory to be here at the normal time?” asked Sara. Mick Rory was Mr. Snart’s bodyguard. After a few incidents with stalkers, jealous boyfriends, and threats on his life, he’d finally hired an old childhood friend. Sara didn’t know much about his past, and Mick didn’t talk about it either. Both came from broken homes. Both had awful parents who did awful things. Both managed to rise above it. Especially Leonard, who did his best to keep his old friend in check, due to his sometimes violent tendencies. Either of them could have easily ended up on the other side, and following in the footsteps of their parents. 

“Make it four-thirty instead of five,” he said, heading into his office. Sara followed, nodding and making note of it while he hung his suit jacket on a small hook. “So what will you be doing this weekend?”

Sara paused in her writing, looking up to meet his eyes. He never really was one for small talk. Never really asked the personal questions. She’d been working here for six months and the most personal he’d ever gotten was asking her name. 

“Oh, nothing,” she said with a shrug, pulling a strand of hair that had escaped her bun out of her eyes. “Probably open up a bottle of wine and watch Hulu.”

“Hmm… Sounds… Relaxing.”

“What about you, Mr. Snart?” Sara asked, not calling him Leonard… Keeping this professional. 

“Family get-together.”

“Sounds like fun,” offered Sara and he smiled almost bitterly. 

“You don’t know my family.”

“That bad?” she asked, propping a hip against his desk. He sat in his chair and relaxed against the leather. 

“If one person isn’t asking me why I’m not married and making babies yet, another is asking me if I’m gay.” Sara bit back a laugh. “That or they ask for money.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s human nature,” he said with a shrug of a shoulder, bridging his hands on his desk. “People want to get ahead in this world and they go about it two ways. The quick and easy by stealing or tricking their way to it… Or the hard way, by working hard and sweating your way to the top.”

Sara nodded as he tapped a few keys on his keyboard, an indication he was done talking and ready to get down to the business at hand. “I’ll leave you to your work, Mr. Snart.”

.

.

.

Sara was now relaxed, sitting on her sofa with a glass of wine and in her most relaxing pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting tank top. She had a pizza baking in the oven and Hulu loading on her screen when her phone buzzed. She set her wine down and grabbed it, expecting it to be anyone except the person who was texting her. 

Leonard. 

_‘I have a favor to ask you.’_

Sara bit her lip in contemplation. She debated about ignoring it, pretending her phone had died, but she was supposed to be a reliable adult, right? Dreading the idea of being summoned to work she replied. 

_‘What do you need?’_

_‘As I foretold, I’m being asked about my personal life. Lisa, trying to help, said I had a girlfriend and spun a very colorful story. I need a picture to use that can’t be searched on Google or look like a cheap magazine ad.’_

Was he asking her for her picture? Or to search for one? Sara wasn’t 100 percent sure. She sighed before making up her mind quickly. He needed a photo of a girl he was dating and close with, so she knew she was in the right outfit to show the domestic side: something that couldn't be achieved in a daring dress or sleek suit. She ran to the bathroom to fix her hair and applied some mascara. She stood by her balcony doors and held her phone at an angle that made it look like he could have taken it. The lighting was perfect and she kept her smile soft before snapping a multitude of photos. After careful consideration and some filtering she sent one off to him. 

He was quiet for a few minutes and soon Sara was pacing and drinking her wine, wondering if she’d made a mistake. Hoping she wasn’t about to get fired for being unprofessional or something. When her phone bleeped she just about dropped her wineglass before looking at her screen. 

_‘Thank you, Sara. I’ll delete it after tonight though be warned now the talk of marriage and babies have increased.’_

Sara smiled before putting her phone down on the table and getting back to her date with Hulu. 

_._

_._

_._

His finger hovered over the delete button. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stared at this damn picture. She was beautiful, a work of art with her splash of freckles and brilliant blue eyes. He’d never seen her hair down before, and his fingers itched to feel the golden waves. He’d been fighting this desire for her since the moment he’d seen her walk out of the elevator with a confidence he remembered in himself at that age. She was younger but Leonard never let something like age, gender, or race deter him from wanting to be with someone. If he felt a spark with a person, it was hard to shake off. 

Sara Lance was one of those people. 

“Good God, Len, just ask her out,” said Lisa as she leaned over to look at him, her seat-belt stopping her from getting too close. “She’s cute.”

“And my employee,” he said, hitting delete, then confirming it before pocketing the phone. 

“I like her,” said Mick as he made a smooth left turn, able to talk and drive at the same time easily. “Everyone else is always so… Jumpy…”

“Because you scare the shit out of them,” said Lisa with a grin, making Mick grunt in agreement. “But yeah, of everyone in the building aside from Palmer, seems like she talks to you the most.”

“Can we switch topics?” asked Leonard, looking out the blacked-out window of the SUV that was heading to his penthouse. He was craving it now, his solitude. His family had put him in a father sour mood, especially his sister. If it wasn't for her, he'd have never needed that picture, and he wouldn't be itching to talk to her even more. 

“Sure…” Lisa’s eyes gleamed evilly. “So when you asking her out?”

.

.

.

They both lay in bed, looking at their phones as they charged on their nightstands, fingertips wanting to creep over the covers and reach out to the person on their mind. Both fell asleep, hoping that the feeling would go away soon. But the funny thing about feelings? They never go away. They grow and bloom until something happens. Either you care for those blooms and give them the love they crave… Or you cut them down and try ignoring them. So while they did their best to cut them down in their minds, their hearts were already sprouting with possibilities…

**TBC...**


	2. Two

note: thanks for the positive feedback! here is part two!

dis: i don't own lot

.

.

.

Sara arrived at the office with a few coffees and some bagels. Normally these sorts of errands were reserved for the interns. Mr. Snart had made it abundantly clear that she wasn’t an  _‘errand girl’_ as he’d called it, and that he had better uses for her skill set than making coffee runs for him daily. Something that was certainly refreshing in this industry. However, Sara knew Jax would be out this Monday and she loved these bagels and decided to get a treat for the staff. Well, she wasn’t made of money, it would be first come first serve... Especially with the coffee. The barista knew how to make an amazing cup of joe. Kendra was a nice girl with an always shining smile who worked to pay for her classes as well. Sara had made a note to stop by more often. Not just because she was cute, either. 

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Sara easily walked down the long halls, her nude heels muffled against the carpet. The office was warmer than usual and the jacket she wore made her flush a little at the cheeks.

“Hey, Sara!” greeted Ms. Snart, Lisa, as soon as she saw her. Lisa had her sleeves rolled up and her hair bundled at the top of her head. 

“I brought coffee but from the feel of it in here it should have been iced,” said Sara, making Lisa laugh. 

“The heating system is on the fritz,” said Lisa, taking a coffee from the tray anyway. “It could be two-hundred degrees in here and I’d still want a coffee.”

“Bagel?” asked Sara, shaking the bag. 

Lisa sighed. “All those carbs... Maybe later.”

“Suit yourself,” said Sara.

“So... I saw the pic you sent to Len. FYI half our family now wants to meet you.”

“Oh...” said Sara, happy her cheeks were already flushed to hide the blush.

“We left early because aunt Marcy kept pestering Len to bring you up to the beach house. He isn’t one for family gatherings.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Anyway, I’ll let you go for now. But I do need to borrow you later to help with a project.”

“Of course, Ms. Snart.”

“Sara, dear, you can call me Lisa.”

Sara just answered with a smile and eventually made her way to the staff lounge. She placed the coffees and bagels inside with a sign inviting the staff to help themselves, before grabbing two bagels and two coffees for her and Mr. Snart. Much like Lisa, it didn’t matter how warm it was, he still needed his coffee. She made way to her desk and dropped her breakfast off before entering his office. He was on the phone, looking angry as all hell, but waved her in. She placed the coffee and the bagel down and waited for him to finish. 

“With what I’m paying it shouldn’t take this long,” he said, loosening his tie and opening the top buttons of his shirt. Sara did her best not to stare as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. “Get it done. _Now_.” He hung up the phone and sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open. “I need you to cancel all the morning meetings until this heating issue is taken care of. It’s already hot as hell and if it isn’t fixed by noon we’ll send the staff home early. I don’t need people suffering from heat exhaustion.”

Sara nodded. She was already tempted to pull her hair up in a ponytail as well. She’d worn it half down, the top layers pinned back neatly while the loose ends curled down her back. Luckily she’d worn a sleeveless top today, which helped a little. She still had on pants and wished she was in a skirt at the moment. 

“Anything else?”

“Not at the moment,” he said, adjusting his sleeves. She happened to look down and caught a glimpse of what looked to be a jagged scar near his elbow and quickly looked away. She’d heard the stories. Had seen it splashed on the newspapers about his tragic past but she’d never asked. It’d never been her business. She knew about his father, who was still in jail for the armed robbery that’d gone sour. A robbery he’d planned against his own son’s company to steal state of the art tech and sell it to the highest bidder while pretending he wanted to reconcile with his family. His and Lisa’s mother had passed away from cancer and he’d been well on the road to following his father’s footsteps until other relatives stepped in to take care of Lisa and Leonard. The father hadn’t fought much to keep them. 

Seeing the scar now she had to wonder if it’d been from the abuse that’d been rumored in all those stories. Or some other freak accident. When she was five she’d been dancing on the porch of their home and had tripped up during a move. When she put her hands up to brace her fall she’d gotten a nail that’d been sticking up from the wood planks of the porch embedded in her palm. There was still a scar there and it itched now that she thought of it. 

“I’ll be at my desk,” she said then, maybe a little too perky, before turning on her heel and leaving. The heating system had soon been fixed thanks to Ray Palmer and the temperature in the office lowered as the air conditioner kicked in to level out the heat. On her lunch hour she’d pulled on her coat and decided to head to the diner down the street. She didn’t have any problem with eating alone, however that soon changed when a voice cleared. Looking up she saw a blonde woman with black framed glasses and red lipstick smiling at her. “Can I help you?”

“Hi! Um, are you Sara Lance?”

“Yeah,” said Sara, always cautious with new people. She put her fork for her chicken salad down and wiped the corner of her lips with a napkin. “You are...?”

“Felicity! Felicity Smoak! Sorry! Um, I work with Oliver and have met Laurel---I just wanted to say hi. I saw a picture of you. A while ago. On Laurel’s Facebook page and---Okay that makes me sound like a stalker...”

Sara said nothing and the woman cleared her throat, ready to leave until Sara finally spoke. “How do you know Laurel? She isn’t exactly hanging around Queen Industries.”

Felicity made a gesture to ask if she could sit and Sara nodded. 

“I met her a while back. There was someone hacking the Queen Corporation files and all signs pointed to me. So... I did some digging and found out it was actually someone else. They managed to piggyback a signal and make it look like my I.P. and-” Felicity waved a hand. “-that isn’t important. But I testified against the real attacker and really it’s how I got hired over at Queen Industries. Anyway I’ve seen Laurel here and there and we kinda, sorta, became friends. I guess. Despite the fact that I’m now dating Oliver.”

“You’re dating Ollie? Huh, _well_ , the guy has a type,” said Sara, brushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot-” Felicity sighed. Took a deep breath. “Can we start over? I’m really bad with social interaction. I just wanted to say hi, and to invite you out to a girls night tonight! It’s just a small thing. We’re meeting at Luigi’s. Your sister will be there!”

“Yeah... Maybe... Things are busy at work.”

"Just think about it. Seven o’clock. Laurel said the other day how she wanted to try and get together with you soon. Why not make it tonight, right?”

Sara Lance suddenly had the feeling this woman was poking her nose into Laurel’s business. Was this meeting really a coincidence or had she been sought out? Sara offered a smile when the woman finally left but soon her face fell and she more or less played with her food instead of eating the rest of it. 

When she got back to the office she was sort of in a bad mood. The morning had started off great and now she had this ominous feeling that her day was slowly starting to spiral. Which she was currently trying to tell herself it wasn’t. That she was being ridiculous. Her and Laurel were on good terms anyway. Things had just gotten busy for the sisters. Neither of them were really making the effort to see each other. 

Perhaps she _should_ go out tonight. 

.

.

.

“Hey Boss, isn’t that Sara?”

Leonard looked up from his menu to look where Mick had pointed to and then nodded. “Seems so.”

“She’s lookin’ good tonight.”

“Please don’t talk about my employee like you would a piece of meat.”

Leonard couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting back toward the table where five women sat. Sara was easy enough to see. Her hair was down again and she wore a dress that had him shifting in his seat and wanting to pull at the collar of his shirt. Damn it all. 

“She really _is_ looking cute,” said Lisa, making Leonard roll his eyes before doing his best to read the wines available. This was his favorite place to eat. It was authentic, owned by a couple who’d moved here to live their dream. Now that Sara was here, a small part of him was starting to like it more. “Should we send them all a bottle of wine?”

“Do what you wish,” said Leonard, sounding bored. “Make sure it’s a good one if you do. Remember the Miller’s?”

Lisa made a face. Mick gave him a questioning look. “The Millers?”

“Sent us a 2000 dollar bottle of wine that tasted like piss,” said Leonard. 

“A three dollar bottle of Arbor Mist would be more welcomed than that swill,” said Lisa. “That stuff at least has flavor.”

“Got’cha,” said Mick. 

The waiter came and Lisa ordered a bottle to be sent to the table before they ordered their food. Mick was simple and got the spaghetti with meatballs. Lisa ordered risotto and Leonard got lasagna. He sipped his own wine when the bottle Lisa sent arrived at the table. The waiter pointed in their general direction and all three of them raised their glasses toward Sara before retreating back to looking at phones (Lisa) or complaining about tight ties (Mick).

“Hey Sara,” greeted Lisa a moment later, snapping Leonard away from his phone, which he’d also been guilty about looking at. 

“Ms. Snart, Mr. Snart.” Sara smiled warmly at Mick. “Mr. Rory.”

“Oh please we’re off the clock you can call me Lisa!”

“Right... Lisa. Thanks for the wine.”

“It was Leonard’s idea.” That earned her a glare and a nudge under the table. “So, girls night out?”

“Yeah. Well. My sister and her friends. I tagged along.”

“Oh fun,” said Lisa. “So that means we can’t tempt you to join us?”

Leonard was watching Sara closely. She was wringing her hands a little and seemed... Sad? Was that the right word? She was smiling, but something was off. He looked back at the table and all the women were laughing and smiling together... He then looked back at Sara. 

“Maybe next time,” said Sara, offering a wave before rejoining her table. 

“She doesn’t seem like she’s having fun,” said Lisa, watching as Sara leaned back in her chair and drank the wine. Not engaging in the conversation at all. “Oh... We should have made her sit with us!”

“I doubt she’d have done that,” said Leonard. “Sara isn’t the rude type. She’ll grind her teeth through tonight _just_ to not make her sister upset.”

“Oh, are you now an expert on Sara Lance?” asked Lisa. 

“Food’s here,” said Mick, who always liked a quiet table when he ate. They always accommodated him and both were somewhat thrown for a loop when he spoke while food was still on his plate. “I like Sara. She’s like us.”

“Like us how?” asked Leonard. 

Mick shrugged. “Just doesn’t seem fake. She doesn’t try and make us like her. She’s no suck-up like the others that work for you.”

Leonard nodded at that. Mick was right. When the girls got ready to leave he watched as Sara pulled on her coat, offered a hug to her sister and quick wave to the girls, before departing. She stopped at the door and looked back and found his eyes. She offered a genuine smile and a wave of her fingers, before disappearing from his sight. 

“I’m telling you, Lenny...” Leonard scowled at her, not enjoying the smug smirk on her face having caught him staring. “You should ask her out.”

“Eat your food,” he said. 

.

.

.

Freshly showered with her hair wrapped up in a towel she sat cross-legged on her bed. After the bottle had been sent over the girls that Laurel called friends had actually engaged her in conversation. Felicity had tried as had Laurel to keep Sara invested but she’d lost interest. Especially when the conversation went over to Felicity’s relationship with Oliver. She knew Laurel had been a little uncomfortable. Sara had been happy to hear it was time to go. The girls were going elsewhere and Sara made her excuses for an early day before getting a taxi home. 

She had her phone in her hand now and decided to just message the person who’d been on her mind since they’d met eyes before she left the restaurant. 

_Thanks again for the wine. You didn’t have to do that._

He replied quickly: _It was actually Lisa who sent it. But I did pay for it. So I’ll take half the credit._

Sara laughed at that. She wasn’t sure what she should send next but soon dots appeared, indicating he was typing. Then they’d vanish. Appear. Vanish. What was he wanting to say? Soon the dots vanished and she felt a bit of disappointment. She set her phone down and finished getting ready for bed. Under the covers she checked her phone again. 

_Goodnight Sara._

_Goodnight_ , she answered back. 

 **TBC**...


	3. Three

dis: i don't own LOT

"Run for the fucking hills," said Lisa Snart as Sara exited the elevator Tuesday morning. "I'm serious, Sara. Take the day off."

"What happened?" asked Sara.

"Big deal got scooped up by Queen Industries. Someone dropped the ball and Lenny isn't happy. He's on the warpath." Lisa sighed. "He'll be unavailable for the morning. He's in his office making calls and left a list of instructions for you that will be on your desk. But if you decide to just work half the day, that’s fine by me. I okay that just so his mood doesn’t scare you off."

"Okay."

"So... Did you have fun last night?" asked Lisa. "With those girls you were with?"

"I guess." Sara set her purse in her drawer. It had been warm enough to not wear a coat. "I'm not one for going out."

"Neither is Leonard. I have to drag he and Mick out at least once a week so that they aren't hermits. I'll let you get to work."

Sara nodded and started the list. It wasn't too long. She typed up some letters and emailed them out for him. She rearranged some meetings. Every once in a while her eyes would drift to the closed door. A part of her wanted to stand and check on him. That was the part she needed to stuff down. He was her boss, and her boss let it be known that he wanted to be alone this morning. 

Around noon her phone beeped, the way it beeped let her know it was him calling. She took a breath before picking the phone. “Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Ms. Lance could you make sure Jefferson gets my usual at _Erbert’s_ today? And a coffee as well.”

“Yes, I’ll make sure he gets the memo. Usual.... Italian, untoasted, with extra onion?”

“Exactly. Thank you, Sara.”

She felt her heart stutter by the way he said her name. “You’re welcome.”

She hung up, then motioned for Jefferson when he started taking lunch orders. When he came back she rolled her eyes when seeing him hesitate at Leonard’s door. 

_Honestly..._

“Hand it to me, I’ll bring it to him.”

“Thanks, Sara!”

Sara went to his office door and tapped on it before opening it. The blinds were drawn and he was sitting in his chair looking beyond stressed. He was running a hand over his head then rubbing his eyes. He motioned her over and she deposited his bag and coffee. He held up his hand, motioning for her to stay, before wrapping up his call. 

“Yes, I’m aware of it now. I’ll take care of it. Thank you.” He hung up. “Ms. Lance, I’m taking this moment to apologize for my unavailability today.”

He gestured for a chair and she sat, crossing her legs and nervously wringing her fingers as he talked. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” she asked. 

“It’s been taken care of.” He huffed, opening his bag. “We had a mole. Someone selling Queen information.” She wanted to ask who but bit her lip. He smirked. “It was Hunter.”

“Really?”

“Apparently I’m too much of a pompous ass to stay loyal,” he said with a grumble. 

“So he’s fired?” she asked. 

“Mmhmm...” He unwrapped his sandwich but didn’t bite into it. Instead he handed her a legal pad. “Here are a few more things I’d like done before you leave. Thank you.”

“Yes, you’re welcome,” she said, taking the pad, fingertips brushing over his. She exited his office, aware of his eyes on her back on the way out. 

.

.

.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she said, looking outside with a scowl. The day had started off lovely but now the skies were dark and rain was falling. She hadn’t brought a coat or an umbrella. The weather report had said only a chance of rain that night. Well, it wasn’t night, and that chance turned into a torrential downpour. She didn’t have a car. She normally walked or took a cab. Sometimes the bus. She didn’t feel like standing out in the rain while trying to hail a cab but had no choice. With a sigh she shouldered her bag and headed outside. Immediately she was soaked and shivering, raising her hand up at the yellow cars but it was a silver car that pulled in front of her and the back door opened. 

“Get in,” said Leonard and she didn’t even hesitate. She closed the door and sighed, putting her arms around herself. “Mick, turn the heat up will you?”

“Sure.”

“I’m fine,” said Sara with a shiver, knowing she looked like a hot mess.

“Sure.” Leonard pulled off his suit jacket and draped it around her. 

“I’m getting your car all wet... And your jacket,” she said, warming up. 

“It’s just a jacket,” said Leonard. “Where are you going?”

Sara hesitated. “You really don’t have to. I can get a cab.”

“You’re already in here.” 

She gave the address and Mick merged into the street easily. Sara pulled her wet hair out of her eyes, the pieces of it that had escaped her hairtie, then offered her boss a smile. 

“Thank you.”

“I wasn’t about to let you stand out in the rain and catch a cold.”

“That would be a shame. I might have to call in sick tomorrow,” she said, teasing, making his eyes widen then spark with amusement. 

“I don’t know, from what I hear your boss is an asshole, he might make you come in anyway.”

“He’s not so bad,” she said softly, just as Mick pulled in front of her place. “This is it.” 

She shrugged out of the jacket and handed it back to him. Their fingertips brushed, much like they had earlier that day. His touch lingered and it took everything in her to not wrap her hand around his a little tighter. She looked from their touching hands up to his eyes. They were intense. More blue than green. Something was happening between them, despite her desire for it not to. An attraction that she was digging her heels in against and losing. 

“Thanks again,” she said, reluctantly taking her hand back, grabbing the door handle. 

“Take the umbrella at least-”

“No! It’s fine,” said Sara. “It’s not far. I’ll just change right away. Kinda feeling a hot shower right about now.” Color painted her cheeks as she basically told her boss that she was about to get naked. “Um... Bye... Thanks again!”

She opened the door and closed it quickly before running to her building. She pulled out her keys and opened the main door. Looking back over her shoulder at the silver car with the dark windows. So dark she couldn’t see inside the car, but she could feel his gaze. She walked inside, letting the door close behind her. 

.

.

.

Snart was gone for the most of the day Wednesday so Sara hadn’t needed to worry about any awkwardness with him the next day. She remained at his sister’s side, helping her with projects that needed to get done that her assistant hadn’t been able to get to yet. Sara had been wanting coffee and made it down to the little shop and greeted Kendra with a smile. 

“Hi Sara! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Busy.”

“The usual?”

“Please!” Sara also ordered a danish then paid for her order. Kendra never got her coffee order wrong and that always earned her a large tip. Sara took her large mug and found a quiet corner table. The skies were still a little gloomy but she was prepared today with her umbrella and coat. She looked up when she felt someone at her side and she smiled when seeing it was Kendra. “Hey.”

“Hey, I’m sorry to ask you this out of the blue but, my boyfriend is playing a gig tonight and I think it would be fun if you would come? I mean, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to go alone?”

“Oh. Sure! Um, where and when?”

“The Underground. At seven! I’ll wait up front with you! I just... I don’t really like their girlfriends all that much. All they want to talk about is getting high and drinking.”

“Not into that lifestyle, huh?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head and tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m just happy you’re coming. I don’t know many people here yet.”

“Yeah, I’ll come.” Sara wondered if Jax knew she had a boyfriend. Poor guy had it bad for her, too. “I’ll meet you tonight!”

“Thanks, Sara!”

.

.

.

Sara had done some research on the Underground and decided to dress appropriately. She found an old pair of leather pants and slipped them on with a pair of heeled ankle boots. She put on a black tank top then her leather jacket. Her make-up was smokey, with thick liner, and she painted her lips red. She looked in the mirror and sighed, tossing her curled hair over her shoulder. This was more her scene, more-so than the dinner she’d been on with her sister. She needed this. A night to unwind. She put her phone, keys, ID, and cash into a little wristlet and was soon on her way after locking her door.

Sure enough Kendra was waiting for her, standing on the sidewalk in a killer red dress and even more killer heels. She waved and Sara waved back before they walked in arm-in-arm. They ordered drinks then found a table. 

“Thanks again for coming,” said Kendra, sipping her drink. 

“No problem.” Sara eyed the dancefloor. “You dance?”

“Totally! The band will be on in a few minutes.”

Sara squeezed in two drinks before the band started playing. Slightly buzzed she went to the dancefloor with Kendra and the two started dancing to the music. Sara had to admit Carter’s band was pretty good. She made sure any guy that got in her space was properly glared at and told to leave. None of them argued thankfully, and Sara and Kendra were able to enjoy themselves. 

It was around ten when Carter’s band wrapped and a new one took the stage. Sara was introduced to the band. Carter was the lead singer. Jonah played the drums. A few guitarists Sara couldn’t remember the names to, and some creep named Vandal who gave her... Well... The creeps. 

Apparently he had a huge crush on Kendra and hit on her every chance he got despite her being with Carter. Kendra explained this and Sara rolled her eyes. 

“He won’t take the hint?”

“No.” Kendra frowned. “I’m ready to ask Carter to leave the band soon if this keeps up.”

Sara shook her head. 

The second band finally got set up and Sara drank more before dancing. Soon she was drunk and happy and having more fun she’d had in a long time. When the group decided to finally leave she was laughing while stumbling toward the street to find a cab. 

“Thanks again, Sara!” said Kendra with a wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Bye!” called out Sara as she entered the cab. She took out her phone and frowned when she saw two missed calls from Leonard. She debated about calling him but shrugged and did so anyway despite it being three in the morning. 

“Sara?” he answered after five rings, sounding sleepy. 

“Sorry...” She leaned back in her seat. “Did I wake you up? I saw you called.”

“That was a few hours ago.”

“Hmmm yeah... I was out.” She squinted as bright lights blinded her in oncoming traffic. “At a bar. The music was loud.”

A pause. “Are you drunk?”

“Yup!”

He chuckled. “Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“When I get home.”

“Where are you?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

“In a cab... Has anyone ever told you your voice is just... Just...” She sighed. “Wonderful?” She bit her bottom lip. “I shouldn’t say that.”

“By all means continue,” he drawled, making her breath catch and eyes close. That hitch in her breath didn’t go unnoticed either. “So, a bar? Which one?”

“The Underground.”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“I pulled out my leather pants for the occasion,” she said with a laugh. 

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Mmhmm...”

“What else are you wearing?”

This was so inappropriate. _Very_ inappropriate. SHE was the only one that was supposed to be acting like this. Not him. Why him? Did he, maybe, feel something too?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said, grinning as the cab pulled in front of her place. “Hang on.”

She paid her fare, exited the cab, then managed to unlock the main door. She went up the flight of stairs, cursing while grabbing the railing to keep from falling, before getting to her door. She opened it and then closed it, putting the lock in place before bringing her phone back up to her ear. 

“There?”

“Yes,” he said, sounding amused. “You make it? I was worried for a minute.”

“The stairs moved a little but I managed,” she murmured, finding her couch and just plopping down onto it. “So what did you call me about?”

“I wasn’t around much today again, just wanted to touch base with what you and my sister were up to today. If you got the Hamilton case filed and the meeting set for tomorrow.”

“Hamilton case is filed...” She yawned. “Eight tomorrow morning for the... Thing...”

He chuckled. “Okay.”

“Lisa is nice,” she said. “I like her. She likes to tease about you being crazy sometimes.”

“She does, does she?” he asked, now not sounding amused and she frowned. “What else does she say?”

“Nothing. Gotta go...”

“Sara...” She clutched her phone tighter. “Don’t forget to set your alarm. Drink some water before bed. I need you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, not wanting to let him down. “I’ll be there. Promise. Nite!”

She hung up, set her alarm with only minor difficulty, then promptly fell asleep on her couch still wearing her jacket and boots. 

**TBC...**


	4. Four

dis: i don’t own lot  
note: for some reason i had to update today. i’m sure none of you will complain about that… hah!

.

.

.

Sara rolled over when her alarm went off. Thinking she was in her bed reaching for the nightstand she’d gotten a shock when she rolled off the couch onto the floor. Grunting with pain as she hit her head on the floor, she brought her hand up and groaned. Her mouth was dry and tasted like something had died in it and now she also had a headache. Slowly she sat up, grabbing her phone and silencing the alarm. 

“Why, Sara?” she moaned, toeing off her shoes. She needed to be at work before eight. She’d set her alarm for seven. “Fuck!”

She rushed to the shower and took the fastest one she’d ever taken in her life. She got shampoo in her eyes and while toweling off she had to also wipe away the suds of her soap she hadn’t quite managed to rinse off. She needed make-up remover still after her shower and scrubbed her face clean at the sink before tossing her towels aside and rushing to her closet. She pulled out a red  box-pleat skirt that fell just at her knee and a black blouse to go with it. She tucked the blouse into the skirt and sighed while grabbing a comfortable pair of heels. She had band-aids at her desk and would put them on if the heels bothered her later. 

Back in the bathroom she brushed her hair then pulled it up into a twisted bun. She quickly pinned any stray pieces and then grabbed her toothbrush. She just started brushing when there was a knock at her door and she frowned before spitting and calling out. “Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

“Leonard?” She went to her door and opened it, eyes widening when she saw her boss standing on the other side. “What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to make sure you were up and functional. After the phone call I got last night I wasn’t so sure you’d be alive at this hour.”

“Oh God.” Her eyes closed, hand clenching her toothbrush even tighter. “I’m _so_ sorry about that, Mr. Snart.” 

“We’re off the clock, Sara,” he said. “Call me Leonard.”

“Of course… Leonard. I’m almost ready.”

“I can wait.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I’ll wait,” he said, slowly walking into her apartment and she sighed, closing the door behind him. She couldn’t kick him out. That would be rude, right? She rushed back into the bathroom while he walked around her place, hands behind his back while he took in every detail. “So you live alone?”

“I do,” she said, putting on mascara. She skipped the eyeliner. She grabbed a light colored gloss and put it over her lips before taking it with her to put it in her purse to do touch-ups later. She found her wristlet from the other night and just jammed it into her main purse and grabbed her keys before putting her feet in her shoes. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” He followed her to the door, waited with her as she locked it, then headed down the stairs. “The car is right in front of the door.”

“Okay.” She headed out and took a deep breath. The air was cool and the sun was bright. Mick was leaning against the car and she offered him a smile and he nodded at her before opening the door. She hesitated only a moment before entering, scooting over so that Leonard could enter behind her. The door closed and she looked over at him. “I’d have made it.”

“I know.” He reached forward and grabbed one of the coffees sitting in the cup holder and handed it to her. “Maybe I just wanted your morning to go easier?”

“In this moment I love you,” she breathed while taking the coffee and pulling a long sip. 

He chuckled, the closest to a laugh she’d ever heard from him. It didn’t take them long to get to the office but Sara was entering in a completely different way. She was in an underground parking garage and when her door opened she only paused a moment before stepping out. Mick closed the door behind her. Leonard already got his door and together the three of them walked to the elevator. 

“Oh _great_ …”

Sara wondered why he’d muttered but had gotten her answer when Ray Palmer came toward them with a big smile and a wave. She liked Ray so she walked back. Leonard huffed before offering his employee a smile that was nowhere near the one she’d seen earlier accompanied with that laugh. 

“Hello Raymond.”

“Leonard! Good morning! Ah, Sara, hello!”

“Hello, Ray, how is Anna and the kids?” asked Sara. 

“Great! Max has his first game tonight. Soccer. He’s very excited! Michelle stayed up to make a sign. The little cheerleader for her brother.”

“That’s adorable,” said Sara with a smile. 

Leonard hung back in the elevator, watching her interact with Palmer, and finding himself drawn to her even more. Oh, it wasn’t because she’d just enabled him to go ONE morning without having to hear some story about Palmer and his kids… No, it was something else…

“I’ll see you later at the meeting!” Ray checked his watch. “Five minutes!”

“Shit,” muttered Sara, bolting out of the elevator, rushing to get things set up in the conference room. 

“I saw that,” said Mick, casually walking with Snart to his office. He always did a safety check before finding his post in his own office. 

“What?” asked Leonard with a scowl. 

“That smile right when Blondie busted out of the elevator like a bat out of hell.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Sure, Boss.”

.

.

.

The meeting went without a hitch. Sara sat in the back in her own chair, taking notes as Leonard instructed her to do. Other assistants were in on this meeting as well. One of the few they were all allowed to attend. Sara found herself really trying hard to focus. It was his damn voice. As she said last night she just found it sexy as hell. That low drawl. Others called it something from the “slum” and it was a comment that always had her glaring at them. 

No one should ever have to be teased or made to feel ashamed from where they came from. At the end of the meeting Leonard called her into his office and offered a chair for her. 

“I’ll have this typed up and on your desk by noon,” she said. 

“That isn’t why I called you in here,” he said, sitting in his seat and adjusting his tie. “There have been some things brought to my attention these past few days. Things I already knew but wanted you to be aware of?”

“Such as what?”

“Your relationship with Oliver Queen.”

“We never had a relationship,” said Sara darkly. “I mean… Nothing-”

He lifted a hand to halt her words. “With recent events from Rip Hunter, shareholders are worried that-”

“What? That I’ll leak company secrets?” she asked, fire flaring in her cheeks. “I’d never do that! I can’t _stand_ Oliver Queen, I-”

“I vouched for you.”

“You don’t even know me. Not really,” she said. 

“I know enough. I told them this was my company and if they had a problem with it they could pull out.”

“Leonard, I don’t want you risking your relationship with your stockholders if-”

“Lisa and I own a combined eighty-percent of this company. The other twenty can be easily bought out if they don’t see eye-to-eye with our way of working things. I just wanted you aware of the situation,” said Leonard. “And that you have mine and Lisa’s full support. I think what has been raising suspicion is that your sister has been seen around town with him despite their past.”

“She’s friends with his new girlfriend, too, she was one of the girls at that dinner the other night.”

“Oh…” He pursed his lips, pressing his fingertips together over his desk. “Awkward.”

“It really was.” Sara frowned. “Thank you. For… Believing that I wouldn’t betray you.”

“I don’t trust many people, Ms. Lance,” he drawled, settling back in his chair. His eyes connected with hers and she held her breath for a moment as she felt like he was looking into her soul. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t,” she said, finally taking a deep breath. “I should go type these up.”

She left quickly. She typed up the files and managed to hand them to Jefferson to give to Leonard before rising from her desk to tell Jefferson she would be back and just needed to get some coffee for herself. He offered to go himself but she waved him off to go deliver the papers. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and went to the elevator. Things were getting too… Close. With Leonard. Things like what happened this morning, shouldn’t happen again.

 She just needed time to think and process. So she pushed the button to take her down to the lobby and took a deep breath before hitting up the coffee place. Kendra was working and Sara smiled. 

“Hey, Sara.” asked Kendra. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. I had fun last night!”

“Me, too! We should do it again!”

“Yes, but maybe not on a work night,” said Sara, making Kendra laugh as she made her usual. 

“I get that. Are you done with work already?”

“No… Just needed a quick fifteen minute-”

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.** _

Sara felt all the air whoosh out of her lungs as a sharp pain hit her in the arm. She fell, the back of her head hitting the floor. Stunned, she blinked up at the ceiling, ears ringing as she slowly turned her head around to look. People were running, glass was shattering. Standing out in the street was a man with a long blue coat. He kept getting closer and was shouting something but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. It was the guy from last night. The guy Kendra said had been giving her problems. 

Vandal Savage. 

More shots, but this time he was hit in the chest. He fell onto his back slowly and when he landed that was when everything zoomed into focus. Sara cried out in pain, eyes instantly watering as she struggled to move. Someone came to stand over her and she recognized them immediately, gun drawn to clear the scene. 

“Mick…”

“It’s okay, Sara, the ambulance is coming.”

“Kendra. Check on… Kendra…”

“I’m okay, Sara, I’m okay!” shouted Kendra as she came to kneel by her friend.  She had a cut above her head and blood splattered on her shirt. 

Sara’s blood. 

“Oh God he shot you. I’m _so_ sorry. This is all my fault!”

“I’m okay,” slurred Sara. “I think. It’s my shoulder. _Fuck_ it hurts…” Sara winced in pain as she slowly tried to sit up but Kendra put her hands on her good shoulder and gently pushed her back down. “I’m okay…”

“Just lay there…”

“Is he dead?” asked Sara, blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake. She was suddenly so tired. 

“He’s dead,” said Mick, holstering his weapon. He looked down at Sara and she cried out as he put pressure on her wound. “Keep those eyes open, Sara.”

“I’m tired,” she said softly. 

“You don’t get to sleep yet, okay, just wait a few minutes.”

“Where’s Leonard?” she asked. 

“Not here. I was just getting a sandwich when I heard the shots. Saw him firing and came in time to see you getting shot.”

“He’s safe? Good…” She closed her eyes and promptly passed out. 

 

**TBC...**


	5. Five

note: thanks for reading! and for all the notes, reblogs, etc… we’re nearing the end here lovelies… Maybe one or two more parts left?!

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

 

“Mr. Snart!” Leonard looked up from his computer as a breathless Jefferson rushed into his office just as his phone started ringing. He held up his hand to Jefferson before answering his personal cell. His blood ran cold as Mick told him what happened at the coffee shop across the street. Quickly he stood, putting his coat on. “Mr. Snart! There were gunshots-”

“I know.”

“Sara was down there.”

His eyes met Jefferson’s and the young Intern swallowed nervously at the deathly look he was now being given. “I _know_. Cancel all my appointments and meetings for the rest of the day. At least the ones Lisa can’t cover. I’m leaving. Also, inform Sara’s family as to what happened. Her information can be obtained by Lisa.”

“Is she okay?”

Leonard sighed. The kid cared about her. “Yeah. For now. She was shot in the shoulder.”

“Damn… Okay… Anyone else?” he asked.

“No one else. Save for the shooter. He died.”

“Good,” said Jax, making Leonard give him a nod before going to the elevator.

Despite Mick telling him that Sara was okay he still needed to see her. When he made it to the lobby it was nearly empty. The shots has spooked many into their offices. He exited outside and parked across the street  was an ambulance. He rushed over and sighed when he saw Sara strapped into a gurney. Her eyes were closed and she looked so pale. She had an oxygen mask over her face and he glared at Mick who came up to him with bloodied hands.

“You said she wasn’t hurt badly.”

“Shot in the shoulder. She’ll survive, Boss.”

“Not the point,” he growled, stepping next to the EMT. “I’m coming with.”

“You her boyfriend?” asked the EMT.

“No, but I’m coming.”

“Whatever,” shrugged the EMT, adjusting his hat. Snart crawled into the ambulance.

“I have to give my statement then I’ll be there,” said Mick. “It was a clean shoot but…” He sighed. “I still killed someone.”

“You good, Mick?” asked Leonard, looking up from Sara to stare at his long-time friend. 

“I’m good,” he said. “Guy had it coming.”

“Mr. Rory?” asked a young looking kid with a clipboard. He had a badge strapped to the front of his shirt. The forensic worker by the looks of it. “I have a few questions about what happened?”

“Mmm okay,” said Mick, nodding to Snart. Snart nodded back before looking back down at Sara. He took her hand, thumb running over the knuckles.  

“Sara?”

No answer.

All these feelings he’d had for her, especially these past few weeks, were suddenly pushed forward. She could have died today. Died before he told her what she meant to him. Was starting to mean to him. He’d barred the doors to his heart a long time ago. Everything from her smile, to the texts, to seeing her so frazzled that one morning when he brought her coffee: it was like a battering ram, splintering those same doors he’d put in place. He looked up as the E.M.T. came in, the doors closing behind them, and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

.

.

.

“Please! My sister!” Leonard looked up to see a blonde woman he remembered at the restaurant crying at the front desk. He stood as she demanded to know how she was and he came to her side. “Someone tell me something!”

“Laurel?” She snapped her head in his direction. “I’m-”

“I know who you are,” she said, wiping tears. “What… What happened?”

He told her what he knew. About the incident at the coffee shop, to her now being in surgery to have the bullet removed. Laurel started crying again, but this time in relief, when hearing that he’d been told Sara was going to be okay. That she’d be in a sling for a while, but that things were looking good. She sat down and he brought her a cup of coffee while they waited for more news. It wasn’t long before Lisa and Mick came in to sit across from them. 

“I called my dad, he’ll be here right away tomorrow morning. Our mom isn’t answering her phone.” Laurel scowled, looking down at her phone now. “Dad was always upset about us moving out here and away from Star City. Especially Sara.”

Leonard nodded, not sure what else to say, when the doctor came out to say that Sara was out of surgery and recovering: Laurel followed him to the back to go see her. Leonard should just go home, but instead he sat back in his chair, Lisa and Mick moving to sit on either side of him. 

.

.

.

“Sara?”

“Hey…” Sara smiled brightly. “Laurel! Hi…” 

“How are you feeling?”

“High,” said Sara, laughing then wincing. “Could be higher.”

Laurel laughed, moving in to hug her sister tightly, before swatting her on her good arm. “Don’t scare me like that again! Your intern called to tell me you’d been shot and I nearly had a heart attack!”

“Mick said the shooter was killed,” said Sara. “That true?”

“It is.”

“It was the weird guy from the other night. The one that smelled like grandma and grandpa’s goats…” Laurel laughed at that. Sara was, indeed, high on morphine. “He was creepy. And had a beard.”

“Your friends are here,” said Laurel, taking a seat on the bed, wanting to take Sara’s mind off the shooter. 

“What friends?” asked Sara. “I don’t have any friends, Laurel…” 

“From the other night? Who sent the wine?”

“Leonard?” asked Sara, peeking out behind Laurel. “He’s here?”

“You want me to bring him in?” asked Laurel. 

“I look horrible,” said Sara, worrying her lip, eyes widening. “Laurel, he’s my boss! But… I really like him. But that’s wrong, right?”

“It’s not, not _really_ ,” said Laurel. 

“But… I wanted to try and make this job work. To not mess it up like I did everything else.” Sara started crying again. “I’m so sorry about Oliver. Laurel, I’m so sorry…”

“Shhh…” Laurel pulled her sister in close. “It’s okay, Sara… It’s okay…”

.

.

.

“Leonard?” He looked up as Laurel came into the waiting room. “Can you come with me?”

“Yeah,” he said, standing. His tie was loosened and he looked tired but he was still there. So she didn’t feel any form of regret by leading him to Sara’s room. She looked to be sleeping, eyes closed in the dimmed room. They stood there for a while and he looked from Sara to Laurel when he felt her eyes on him. 

“You care about her?” asked Laurel, arms crossed over her chest now.

“I do,” he said sincerely. “I really do.”

She nodded. “I’m going to go get a coffee. You should go in and see her.”

She left with a click of her heels and Leonard slowly walked into Sara’s room. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it over the back of the chair before sitting in it. He hesitated before taking her hand and she shifted slightly, turning her head and opening her eyes to look at him. She smiled brightly, fingertips tightening around his. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hey. How you feeling?”

“Surprisingly good…” She shifted, wincing a little and he was standing, helping her sit up and easing her back against the pillow. “I think that’s the morphine talking.”

He chuckled, ready to release her hand but she tightened her hold so he stayed. They didn’t talk for a moment, just looked at each other in a way that one might call awkward. 

“You scared me today,” he admitted. “I thought…”

“I scared me, too,” she admitted, making him smile. “But I’m okay. Might need to take a few days off of work.”

“Take all the time you need,” he said. 

“Can I get that in writing?” she asked with a smirk. 

“Of course,” he answered seriously, despite her teasing tone. 

“Leonard?” 

“Yes Sara?”

“You’re _very_ pretty,” she said with a wink before settling back in her pillows and closing her eyes. 

“Sara?” 

“Hm?” she asked, smiling as she felt him lean down and press his lips to her cheek. 

“So are you.”

.

.

.

Sara was about to go insane. 

She hadn’t had a moment to herself since the day she was shot. No, she loved her family, she loved her sister and her father and yes even her mother… But once her mother found out about what happened she had taken it upon herself to stay with Sara for over a week to help her. Sara knew it was because she was worried, because she was her MOTHER, but Sara soon found herself locking herself in the bathroom just for some peace. She’d said a few choice words to both her sister and her father when they teased her about it, too.

She was still in the sling, only taking the pain pills if it was absolutely needed, but she was managing now. She could shower on her own, even get dressed without too much pain. Now, she was just in a simple dress that was easy to take on and off, and her mother was at the store getting dinner and she was on the couch. She grabbed her phone and highlighted a name before sending out a text. They’d chatted here and there through texts but nothing else. Sara remembered that moment in her room, the feel of his lips on her skin, and she couldn’t get it out of her system. 

_S: What are you up to?_   
_L: Eating lunch. How are you?_   
_S: Ready to get back to work. My mother is insane._   
_L: Still there?_   
_S: Yes, and announced she might be around one more week._   
_L: She loves you._   
_S: I know. She’s at the store now so I can breathe a little. Maybe I’ll go for a walk. Clear my head._   
_L: Text me when you get back?_

Sara smiled before answering that she would. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops, wrote a note to her mother that she was going for a walk, then grabbed her purse before heading out the door. Her mother had a spare key so she wasn’t worried about locking her out. She walked down the block, waving at familiar faces. She started feeling a lot lighter, especially when she walked into the ice cream parlor and walked out with a large cone. She crossed the street to a busy park and started walking down the path. When her phone rang she saw it was her mother and she sighed before answering. 

“Hey.”  
_“Where are you?”_  
“Just on a walk, Mom, I’ll be back in a bit.”  
_“… Okay… Lasagna okay for dinner?”_  
“Sure, Mom, sounds great.”  
_“I love you, Sara.”_  
“Love you, too, Mom.”

Sara hung up the phone before stopping at a bench. She sat, people watching while enjoying her cone. She licked her fingers after her last bite then stood again with a small stretch. When she got to her apartment the smell of pasta sauce had her mouth watering despite the cone she’d just eaten. She offered her mother a hug before flipping on the TV. She flipped through, stopping when she saw a familiar name on her screen: her face paling as she took in the headline.

**LEONARD SNART: IS HE STILL A BACHELOR?**

And there, with her picture plastered, was Sara in numerous photographs with Leonard. The restaurant where she came to his table, the day he offered her a ride in the rain, the morning he picked her up, him with her in the ambulance, and finally him at the hospital. The hospital shot had her gut twisting because it had been an intimate moment and someone had taken a picture of it. Sara must’ve made a sound because her mother was there. 

“Sara? What is… Oh.”

“Sonuvabitch!” she shouted, tossing her remote down on the table, and rushing to her room: ignoring her ringing phone in the process and instead choosing to slam her door shut. 

 **TBC** …


	6. Six

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: thanks for all the lovely comments guys! Glad you’re all still invested in this! enjoy!

.

.

.

 

“I don’t care what you have to do, West, find the person who took the photos and have them fired! What do you mean  _‘that’s journalism’_?” Lisa Snart pinched the bridge of her nose, stopping at the large window of her office that overlooked Central City. It was night time and the city lights twinkled. She had her desk lamp on the lowest setting, enjoying the dimness while speaking to the source of her brother’s current predicament. Her hair was up in a wild bun and her heels had been kicked off hours ago leaving her in a simple pencil skirt and un-tucked blouse. “The television station said that the photos came from one of yours. Figure out who it is before I have your whole paper involved in a nasty lawsuit.”

Lisa ended the call with a sigh. 

“All the photos were taken in public, Lis,” said a soft voice that had her whirling. “Even if we wanted to we couldn’t sue.”

“Lenny...” He looked awful. It’d been two days since the story leaked. Two days of crazy paparazzi, gossip, and funneling calls. The people of Central City obviously had nothing better to do than dig into their lives. _Again_. “You should go home.”

He scoffed, bringing a glass of amber liquor up to his lips. His eyes looked a little glassy and it was her turn to scoff. He wasn’t a drinker. Sure he enjoyed a good glass of scotch or bourbon here and there... But he never drank to get drunk. Lisa walked up to him then and took the glass, fixing him a glare before drinking it herself. 

“Have you talked to Sara?” she asked with a tilt of her head. 

“She isn’t taking my calls right now,” he said, leaning against the wall. “Not that I blame her.”

“Len-”

“Just drop it, Lisa,” he said running a hand down his face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay...” 

Lisa knew her brother had feelings for Sara. It’d been a while since he’d grown any romantic interest in anyone. There had been a girl when he was younger, a girl whose name she never remembered and who he never talked about. Then, before all of this, had been Charlie. Charlie had left her brother feeling much like their father had. Worthless and undeserving of love and happiness. If she could, she’d find the bastard to this day and kick his ass. But Lenny? Lenny had always been able to shake things like this off. He could be hurt on the inside but he’d never let it show in his work or for anyone to see... Even her. To see him as sad as he was about Sara...

It let her know her brother had started falling for her long before she caught him starring at the blonde woman. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, leaving her office. 

“Okay...” Lisa suddenly raised her chin before going to her desk to grab her purse and slip her heels back on. “ _Okay_.”

.

.

.

Sara bit her bottom lip when she saw who was standing on the other side of her door. She’d been ignoring knocks for two days from reporters that managed to sneak their way into her building. No one knew the actual apartment she lived in so they’d only stand out there for a moment before knocking on the next door.  The building, at least, had her back: despite her not having really talked to anyone.  And maybe that was the problem. Maybe no one really knew where she was or that she even lived there. Hence, why she’d remained behind her locked door for so long. Her mother finally left yesterday with promises to call her if she needed anything. She talked to Laurel and even her father. She had to talk him out of coming to visit her again after all of those stories about her. Here she was, after trying to do the right thing, back where she started. She was tempted to ignore the person on the other side. However, they were still technically her boss, and she hadn’t decided if she wanted to quit yet or not, so she answered the door. 

“Lisa... What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing.” Lisa’s eyes traveled over Sara. “You look like shit.”

“Well I _was_ shot not that long ago.”

“ _Is_ that the reason?” she asked, taking in Sara’s apartment much in the same way Leonard had after walking in without an invitation. Sara slowly closed the door and locked it before turning to face Lisa. “Or is it _more_ than that?”

“What do you mean?” asked Sara, playing stupid. Lisa tossed her head back and laughed. 

“You are as stubborn as my brother. I can see why he likes you so much.”

“He doesn’t-”

“Oh, he does... You got anything to drink around here?” asked Lisa. 

Sara sighed. “Beer or wine?”

“Beer please,” said Lisa, sitting on Sara’s sofa and toeing off her heels once more. Sara grabbed two beers. Technically she wasn’t supposed to be drinking because of her pain pills she still needed to take here and there but she threw caution to the wind. One beer wouldn’t kill her. She handed Lisa one and Lisa opened it before handing it back to Sara. Sara took the help without argument as she handed Lisa the unopened one. “So...” Sara looked up at Lisa as she uncapped her beer and took a long pull of it before continuing. “What’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“You like my brother. He likes you so... What’s the plan?”

“I...” Sara shook her head, biting her bottom lip as habit had her picking at the label of her beer. “Honestly? I don’t know. I’m so... Confused.”

“You do like him, right?” asked Lisa cautiously. “Because if not you should tell him.”

“I do! It’s just...”

Then, for some reason, she told Lisa everything. About Oliver. About getting her life back together. About needing this job to prove she wasn’t a screw-up. About starting to fall for her brother despite not wanting to. About wanting to be more than the stupid girl that got on that boat. By the end, Sara was wiping at her eyes and Lisa had her hand on her back in a show of support. 

“Sara... There is nothing wrong with having feelings for Len.”

“He’s my _boss_ , Lisa...”

“So? I dated someone who worked for us once, too. Sometimes relationships in the workplace can get messy but...” Lisa shrugged shoulder. “So what?”

“Look what happened. We aren’t dating and people are already saying all these things.”

“Fuck them. And fuck anyone who feels they need to have an opinion on you and Lenny.” Lisa took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter how good you are, Sara. People are still going to think the worst of you. Lenny and I fought hard to break away from our father and his shadow still looms over us from time to time. The thing is, we don’t care. Lenny has been a mess these past two days and it isn’t because his name is all over the press. It’s because he thinks he’ll lose you over all of this.”

“He... Isn’t mad?”

“At himself, maybe, for getting you dragged into all of this.” Lisa laughed softly. “Hell... He thinks _you’re_ mad at _him_. Can I ask why you’ve been avoiding his calls?”

Sara sighed long and hard at that. “I don’t know I just... A part of me was scared. That he’d fire me or... Something stupid like that. That he’d... End it. End _us_... Whatever we are... I mean, we’re not even really seeing each other yet and look how crazy it is.”

“That’s the one thing you have to ask yourself, Sara.” Lisa finished her beer before putting it down onto the coffee table and rising, sticking her feet back in her heels. “Being with my brother will be crazy at times, but when Lenny loves he loves deeply---and he’ll be the best thing to ever happen to you. If you’re willing to take on the press and the backhanded comments directed at my brother, and all the other shit Central City tries to fling at us... Please go and get him. If not?” Lisa shrugged as she walked to Sara’s door and opened it. She looked at Sara, a serious look on her face. “If not... Then tell him so that he can move on.”

Lisa closed the door, leaving Sara alone in her apartment to think. 

.

.

.

Leonard woke up with a groan, tossing his arm over his eyes. He’d arrived home late and the sun that was peeking through his curtains reminded him that he’d been drinking the night before. Thankful that it was a Saturday he rolled over, groaning once more into his pillow. 

“Stupid,” he muttered, wanting to fall back asleep, but his bladder had other plans. He whipped off the sheet and stood from bed, his naked form walking to the bathroom. He took care of his business then hopped into the shower without turning on the lights, blasting the water as hot as he could handle and scrubbing his scarred body with soap. Fingertips traveled over the raised skin on his upper arms and around his chest and shoulders with ease. A part of him wondered how Sara would handle seeing all his scars before he slammed that door shut again. 

He couldn’t think about that right now. 

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He toweled off before wrapping the towel around his hips. He walked to the nightstand and grabbed his fully charged phone. Halfway out of his room on his way to get coffee he stilled, looking at his screen sharply to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

_Missed Call  
Sara_

It was barely nine in the morning. Would it be too early to call her back on a Saturday? He tried to keep his hopes squashed. The last time he thought he’d found happiness like this he’d been shredded into a thousand pieces. But... Sara was different. Sara was...

Sara. 

 _‘Fuck it,’_ he thought, picking her number, and dialing. He anxiously started pacing and was about to hang up when he heard fumbling on the other side. 

“Hm... ‘lo?”

“Sara?” 

“Hey...” His eyes closed at the sound of her voice. Still soft and quiet from sleep. The first time he’s heard it in quite some time. “Hi. How... Are you?”

“Good. I’m sorry. Did I wake you? I can call back-”

“No! It’s fine!” She cleared her throat. “It’s fine.” Both of them were quiet for a moment before she talked again. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked. 

“Avoiding you, I guess, I just thought you’d be mad about... Well... You know.”

Leonard laughed. “And here I thought _you_ were the mad one.”

Sara laughed as well. “Well... We’re both idiots then.” 

“I guess so.”

“What are you up to today?” she asked and he heard her shuffling around and it had him wondering what she looked like in the morning disheveled from sleep. He suddenly wanted to be there with her, in her cozy apartment, instead of his large penthouse by himself. 

“Nothing. Everything is on track at work, so for once I don’t have to worry about work on a weekend. You?”

“Same. I might do laundry, maybe. It needs to be done. I just have to work up the desire to bring my laundry basket downstairs to the laundry room. And my desire to hunt for quarters.”

“Your... _Desire_ , huh?” he asked innocently, making his way to his kitchen now to start some coffee. 

She cleared her throat. “Um. Yeah.”

“What are you doing tonight around... Say... Eight?”

“What do you have in mind?” she asked boldly. “So long as it isn’t bowling. My arm isn’t quite up for _that_ yet.”

He laughed. “Nothing quite so strenuous...” 

“Well... It’s only my arm I can’t use. The rest of my body is in working order...” Leonard had to close his eyes as the image of her body suddenly filled his head. Especially her legs, and ass, and lips and... _Hell_... **Everything**. He cleared his throat and licked his suddenly dry lips. He had a retort, somewhere, he just had to reboot his brain. “So... Eight?”

“I’ll bring dinner,” he promised. “Perhaps we can watch that Netflix you’re so fond of?”

“It’s a date,” she said. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said, ending the call, a smile breaking out on his face as his coffee finishing brewing. “A date...”

.

.

.

 

He remembered her saying once that she loved burgers. Oh, he was certain she didn’t know he’d been listening, but she’d been standing with others and talking about the best food in town. Her favorite? The burger joint just down the street from the office. She’d made the comment that she’d take a burger and a shake over a fancy plate of food and wine any day. Honestly? He agreed. 

Thankfully, there were no reporters outside her door that night so when he pressed the button correlating with her apartment number to be buzzed in, he got in easily. He went up the steps and before he could knock on her door she was answering it. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile, stepping aside. “Come in.”

She closed the door and then tilted her head, studying him. He wore a plain, black shirt with his leather jacket. He’d slipped on his jeans and boots instead of his suit. He’d opted for contacts that night because his glasses were nowhere to be found. He took that time to look at her in her jean shorts and loose, white top. Her hair was down, too. 

“Not going to lie... I kinda like this look more than the suit,” she said with a smirk. 

“Really? Have a thing for bad boys, Sara?” 

She tapped her finger over her lips and acted like she had to think about it before shrugging, taking the food from his hands and walking to her kitchen area. “Maybe! Beer okay for you?”

“Perfect.”

“I see you went to Cole’s. Great burgers.”

“Confession,” he said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on the back of one of her chairs around the small, kitchen table. “I’ve never been here. I remembered you talking about it.”

“Well... I sure hope your tongue is ready for one hell of a surprise.” She bit her bottom lip before looking over her shoulder almost slyly at him before opening the fridge to reach in for some beers. She placed his bottle down and used a bottle opener to get hers open. She put down plates for their food and once they were dished up she motioned for the living room. “Wanna go sit out there?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said, following her. He sat on her sofa and she already had Netflix queued up. “So what are we watching?”

“Well, I just found that Armageddon is on here. Wanna watch that?”

“Yeah, sounds good...” He stopped before twisting around on the couch. “Thank you.”

“What for?” she asked, starting the movie and placing the remote on the coffee table before grabbing her food. 

“For not... I don’t know. When people get around me they’re all nervous and... The last thing they’d be okay with is burgers on a couch watching T.V.”

“Is...” She bit her bottom lip, suddenly unsure. “Is this okay? We can go out and...”

“No! No.. This is perfect. This is... _Normal_. I’ve been missing normal, you know? I’d rather be here than some fancy-ass restaurant that charges you twenty bucks for a bottle of water.” She still looked a little unsure so he reached out, warm hand splaying on her thigh just below the hem of her shorts. “This is perfect, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, smiling before grabbing her burger and taking a large bite. “Mmmm _heaven_...”

They ate and watched the movie. Sara grabbed them more beers when they finished their burgers and even popped a bag of popcorn. When coming back she sat a little closer to him and he draped an arm over the back of her couch. Halfway though the movie he turned to look at her and after a moment she looked up at him. 

“I like it when your hair is down.”

“Telling me how to style my hair now, Leonard?” she asked, being sarcastic, but still smiling. 

“No... _Never_.” He moved his hand slightly, fingertips brushing against her hair. “Just telling you I really like it.”

She moved closer, resting her head against his shoulder and he tilted his head to rest atop hers. They shared the popcorn bowl until it was empty. When the end credits rolled she started to move to clear away the beer bottles and empty bowl but his hand gently circled her wrist and pulled, and she twisted to face him. She could tell he wanted to kiss her. His eyes were on her lips and so she gave them a small lick before leaning forward. She stopped right before pressing her lips to his. Their gazes met for a moment and he brought his hands up into her hair, making her eyes flutter closed before she finally went the rest of the way. It was a soft, gentle press of lips that had even Leonard’s eyes falling closed. They pressed closer, Sara bringing her legs up to drape over his lap and her arms up to wrap around his neck. Her shoulder pulled slightly, but not enough to make her stop. Their kiss ended and slowly they opened their eyes. He was looking at her in a way no one had before. As if he was in awe of her. Like she was some precious jewel and he was the thief who wanted to keep it forever. She smiled, a sudden warmth filling her chest that hadn’t been there before.  

“Well...” he said after a moment. “That answers _that_ question.”

“What question?”

“How your lips would taste... I’ve been wondering that all night.”

“Oh?” she asked, suddenly breathless, and now SHE was the one that couldn’t keep HER eyes off of HIS lips. “How do they taste?”

“Delicious.”

That was all he said before kissing her again. Their second kiss was a bit more heated. She tilted her head to the side so her lips could slant over his and his fingers tightened in her hair with one hand while the other went to her legs that were still across his lap. Slowly his hand maneuvered up the outside of her thigh, stopping as the tops of his fingers brushed against the hem of her shorts. 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” he asked, lust-filled eyes on hers, and all she could feel was the warmth of his hand on her skin. 

“If that’s what you want,” she murmured, fingertips trailing down his chest. 

“There’s a lot of things I want,” he answered. 

“Me, too...” She shifted, standing up on her feet, looking down at him with her fingers on the hem of her shirt. He watched her intently as she slowly trailed the shirt up and off her body, leaving her standing there with a challenging look on her face, along with her jean shorts and a cream colored bra. She offered her hand and he took it before standing. She let out a surprised gasp then laughed as he held her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before pressing her lips to his. “This is insane... Kissing you... Being on a date with you.”

“Embrace the chaos,” he joked before walking toward her bedroom. He stopped at the threshold, looking at her intently. “Tell me you want this, Sara. Because if we go down this road, there’s no turning back on my side.”

“I’ll admit I fought this. You’re my boss, I shouldn’t be doing this but... I want this. All of it.” She smiled. “All of _you_...” She pressed her lips to his once more, stopping to speak against his lips. “Take me to bed, Leonard.”

He surged forward, toeing off his boots at the foot of her bed before placing her down. She smiled up at him and he hesitated in the moment where it was his turn to take off his shirt. Seeing his hesitation she frowned, going up on her knees quickly. She knew, despite him not telling her, and she brought her hands to the hem of his sweater. Slowly she trailed it up and he raised his arms up and helped her as the shirt tangled around his wrists and neck. Her brows furrowed slightly as she took in his scars, fingertips dancing over the worst of them. He was ready for the look of disgust or even pity, but the desire never left her eyes. She pressed her lips against the ones at his chest before transitioning back to his lips and any spec of doubt from him was erased in that moment. She lay back and he hovered over her. They took their time, kissing and caressing each other’s bodies. He helped her undo the front-clasp bra and the most arousing moan escaped her lips as he cupped one of her breasts, thumb grazing over her nipple. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her lips before his lips moved down her neck, stopping at the sensitive spot he found from her gasp and sucked at that skin for just a second before moving lower. He hovered over where the bullet hit her and he nuzzled the area gently where the large bandage covered still. When he got to her breasts he cupped one and placed his mouth over the other, tongue twirling around a nipple, making her hips rise and rub against him. 

Her hands went to the buckle of his belt and he let her undo it before popping the button of his pants. It was his turn to bite his lower lip as she slowly trailed the zipper down. She didn’t remove his pants tho, she brought her hands to the snap of her shorts before trailing them down her legs. 

“Jesus,” he murmured when he saw she wore no panties beneath. 

“Hmm... See something you like?” she asked. His lips were back on hers and he pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and her hips arched as his long fingers slid against her wet slit then found her clit. Her thighs trembled and her breath hitched as he worked her body expertly as if they’d been doing this for years. One hand clutched her sheets while the other pulled him down for another kiss. It’d been so long for her it didn’t take her long to feel that familiar tingle, especially when he pressed his thumb a little harder, circling it around her nub. “God... _Yes_...”

She felt her toes curl as her eyes closed and that tingle exploded from her clit throughout her entire body. When she opened her eyes he was smiling down at her and then let out a whoosh of air as she pushed him down into his back. She tossed her hair over her shoulders as she straddled his waist. 

“Condom?” she asked, taking him into her hand, pumping him gently. He let out a half moan and half sigh before answering. 

“Back pocket. Not that I thought this would happen but-” He was cut off by the feel of her thumb circling the head of his cock and she grinned before hopping off of him to search his pants. She found the packet and he watched as she opened it, then just about came then and there watching her slowly roll it over his cock. Then she was straddling him again and he was right at her entrance before she slowly let his length enter her. 

She felt so damn good. So warm and inviting and he watched as her fit body started rolling and his hands slid up the length of her legs on either side of him up to her hips. Her hooded eyes found his and she smiled before doing SOMETHING that had him seeing white. 

This woman would be the death of him. He _knew_ it. And he was fine with it.

Sara’s thighs started to burn and a light sheen of sweat started to appear on her skin that made her practically glow in the darkened room. His hands tightened on her hips as he felt his release get closer and with one delicious twist and CLENCH on her part he was coming. Breathless, she settled on top of him and he took the moment to hold her, running his fingertips up and down her semi-slick back. 

“Let me get cleaned up a bit,” he said softly.

“Okay,” she said. “Washcloths are in the top right drawer.”

He went to her bathroom, disposed the condom, and washed himself up a little. He eyed his scars in the mirror and smiled while remembering her touch on them. He hadn’t seen anything but passion in her eyes when he bared himself in front of her. He went back to the bedroom. She had the covers pulled back invitingly before hopping out of the bed wearing a white tank and a pair of blue panties she hadn’t been wearing before. 

“I’ll be back.” She left for a minute to go into the bathroom herself and when she came back she had minty fresh breath and freshly brushed hair. “So...”

“So?”

“You can stay... If you want...” she said, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his. “But only if you want to.”

“I do... If you’re okay with it.”

“I put out an extra toothbrush. Hasn’t been used.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and he returned the gesture. “Wearing contacts? I noticed you came without your glasses tonight.”

“Yeah,” he said. 

“I have contact solution for when Laurel spends the night. In the medicine cabinet. I can get a dish for you, if you want.”

“It’s okay, they’re disposable, I can toss them. Uh.. Might need you to drive me home in the morning since I can’t see anything without contacts or glasses.”

“I got you covered,” she said with a laugh. “You don’t snore, do you?”

“I think I do.”

“Hmm... I better get a head start in the sleeping department then.”

Leonard laughed. He pulled his underwear back on before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tossed the contacts in the trash and blinked at the slight dryness. He quickly splashed water on his face. When he returned to the bedroom Sara was on the right side so he took the left. 

“Not going to lie,” she said, turning on her side. “It’s been a while since I’ve shared a bed with someone.”

“Me, too...”

“Are you a cuddler?” she asked curious as she settled on one of her pillows. 

“Sometimes,” he said. “You?”

“Sometimes,” she answered back and when he got comfortable she settled beside him. 

 “Goodnight, Sara.”

“Goodnight, Len...”

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	7. Seven

note: this is the end folks, thanks for reading! and taking the time to review! this was a fun story to write! if you’re a fan of my AU’s... Please check out ‘ _Infected_ ’. It just got up off the ground not too long ago... Esp if you’re a fan of Zombie AU’s! Also have a couple other AU’s in mind.... So yeah, more to come! :)  
  
Dis: I don’t own LOT  
.

.

.

Sara woke up slowly. She’d been in a deep sleep and took her time blinking open her eyes. She lay still for a moment before remembering what had happened the night before. Slowly, she turned her head to stare at the man beside her. He was on his back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open to accommodate his heavy breathing. A smile slowly spread across her face as she carefully turned on her side to stare at him. The natural glow of the sun through her curtains was all the light she needed to admire his physique. Scars and all. She’d be lying if she said the scars hadn’t had her feeling upset upon seeing them. Upset and furious at the person (more than likely his father) responsible for putting them on his skin. She hadn’t let her anger show, though, and let passion and desire take over her. Even now, she fought down the anger, hoping that one day he’d tell her the story behind them. 

She lifted her head slightly to look at the clock hanging on her wall. Six in the morning. It was too early to be up on her day off, but despite her desire to sleep: she was finding it hard to. A part of her just wanted to take in the moment of waking up next to the man she’d been eyeing for months. The man she’d fought against wanting because she’d thought it would be wrong. 

The man who she was willing to share everything with. 

Eventually her bladder won out and she slowly slid out of bed, careful to not wake him. After washing her hands she left the bathroom. She silently walked back into her room and slid back into bed, smiling as an arm slowly encircled her waist after she settled on her side next to him. 

“Morning,” she said as his eyes opened. 

“Morning,” he answered after rolling fully on his side. 

“What?” she asked after a moment of him staring at her silently. 

“Nothing. Just... Looking at you.” His arm tightened slightly. “You’re beautiful in the morning.”

“You’re not so bad to look at yourself.” She sighed, settling back down on her pillow, but not closing her eyes. “It’s still early.”

“Mmm... Six-thirty,” he said, checking his watch he hadn’t taken off. “So much for sleeping in.”

“Want some coffee?”

“Eventually. First...” He prompted her to move closer with light pressure at her lower back and she accommodated, shifting forward. He brushed away strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face before pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, completely thrown over how _right_ this moment felt. Her hand slowly trailed over the front of his chest... Over the raised scars and warm skin to settle at the area over his heart. 

“I could get used to this,” she said after the kiss broke, opening the eyes that had closed, connecting their gazes. 

He smiled, hand still cupping her face. “Me, too...”

“So what are we calling... Us?” she asked. 

“What do you want?” he asked. “It’s up to you, Sara.”

“You have a say, too,” she insisted. 

“I never was a fan of labels,” he said, hand slowly trailing down the side of her body, resting at her hip. “If I’m with you, I’m with you. 100 percent. If you’re still worried about us working together I can... I can hire a new assistant and you can solely be Lisa’s-”

“No!” Sara cleared her throat at his smirk, blushing at her outburst. “I mean... That shouldn’t be necessary.”

“Good.”

“I just... I’d like to consider you my boyfriend.”

“Okay.” His thumb brushed over the expanse of skin at her hip that was showing between her tank top and panties. She bit her bottom lip, getting distracted. “I’d like that.”

“Will you consider me your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend... Lover... Friend...” He palmed her bottom, making her breath hitch. “All of it. As I said, I was never a fan of labels. Right now, Sara, you’re my everything.”

She kissed him, and they spent the early hours of the morning in bed, relearning each other’s bodies. He admired the way the dampened rays of the sun made her skin glow while she basked in the warmth of his skin against hers. Eventually they did make it out of bed, slipping on clothes then enjoying a mug of coffee at her kitchen table, hands clasped. 

“I don’t have much for breakfast food here. Want some cereal?” she asked. 

“Or...” His thumb brushed the skin of her wrist. “We could go to my place and I’ll make you breakfast there.”

“Hmm...” Sara sipped her coffee. “I suppose I _am_ your way home, aren’t I?”

“Unfortunately my perfect vision went to hell a couple years ago,” he said, finishing his coffee. He dug into his pockets and took out his keys, handing them to her. “Ready when you are.”

“All right,” she said, taking their mugs and putting them in her sink. “Let’s go.”

.

.

.

The drive back was spent with Sara concentrating on his directions. Plus, the car he’d driven was expensive, and the last thing she wanted to do was damage it in any way. When getting to his building she keyed in the code he told her to the underground parking area. She pulled into his spot and sighed as she turned off the car. She went to hand him the keys and paused when seeing him smirking at her. 

“What?”

“When you’re really focused on something, you get a cute little furrow.... Right here,” he said, lightly tapping the spot between her eyebrows. 

“I do?”

“You do,” he said, opening his door. She unbuckled her seatbelt then followed him. While walking he eased an arm over her shoulders and she relaxed into him as they arrived at the elevator. When the doors closed he punched in a code on the little keypad before hitting the ‘P’ button. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about showing her his space. He never brought anyone here. Any time he’d indulged in a one-night stand, he’d go to THEIR place, and never brought them to his home. In fact, in the past few years, the only ones that had been allowed in his home had been Mick and Lisa. The elevator doors opened eventually and they walked down a carpeted hall to his front door. He unlocked his door and took a mental breath before opening it. He gestured for Sara to enter and he closed the door behind them, re-locking it and keying in the code to quiet the beeping of his alarm. He turned and just watched her as she took in his space. Every time she saw a piece of art, her eyes was pause at it, and he took a mental note of that. 

“It’s nice,” she said, craning her neck to look at the vaulted ceilings and the second floor where his bedroom, private bathroom, and office were. “ _Big_.”

“Maybe a little _too_ big,” he said, gesturing to the space. “But... At the time it was what I wanted. Space.”

“Oh?” she asked with a quirk of her brow. “I sense a story there.”

“Let me get changed and I’ll tell you the story while making omelettes. How does that sound?”

“Good,” she said, taking off her jean jacket and settling it over the top of his slate gray sofa, adding a splash of color to the room. In fact, she was the only light in the room with her long, bright red skirt that swished at her ankles and her white tank top she’d worn the night before. The mental image of her wearing the cream bra beneath her top was hard to shake... As well as his curiosity over if she was wearing those light blue panties beneath that skirt. 

"I’ll be back,” he said, mentally hitting himself for being an overly horny pervert. It was like he was a teen all over again. “Make yourself comfortable.”

"Oh I _will_ ,” she said, finding a chair and settling into it with a sigh. “Take your time.”

He suppressed a chuckle while quickly heading up the stairs to his bedroom. When he vanished from her sight, Sara took the moment to _really_ look the place over. It looked... _Empty_.  Oh there was stuff. Impressive pieces of art and comfortable pieces of furniture. State of the art appliances that shined brightly and a large television over the mantle of a fireplace. No, the place was filled with things but it was still empty. 

It was missing personal touches, much like his office at work. There were no framed photographs or anything else that had Sara knowing a little more about Leonard. When he came back he was in jeans and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His feet were bare and he was sporting his glasses once more. 

“So... Omelettes?” she asked. 

“Omelettes,” he said, going to the fridge. She slid onto a counter stool and watched as he pulled out onions, peppers, and mushrooms. She wrinkled her nose seeing those and he paused before slowly putting them back in the fridge. “No mushrooms. Got it.”

“Never been a fan, sorry,” said Sara. 

“Sausage or bacon?” he asked. 

“Sausage please,” she said with a grin. He chuckled and soon she was watching as he chopped the filling for the omelettes. “You’re quite efficient at that.”

“I taught myself. Growing up.” He gutted out a pepper, then started dicing it. “My mom died when I was young, leaving my father in charge of my sister and I. Let’s just say that when the old man had an idea for a job to rip off the next poor person in his sights, he forgot he had kids to feed.”

Leonard reached up and grabbed a pan hanging from the rack above their heads and placed it on the stove behind him. As it warmed he finished chopping the vegetables. He soon had the pan warm enough and he tossed in the veggies and sausage to cook together. Sara’s stomach started growling as soon as the smells hit her nose and her mouth watered a little. He stirred it, but also had his attention on her. 

“So yeah, when I finally left with Lisa, I really had to step up in my culinary skills.”

“Must’ve been hard.”

“There were times I was tempted to go back,” said Leonard. “Almost dropped out of school because I needed a job to keep us going. There were many times I was ready to do what my old man taught me. Steal and take advantage of people. To this day, I remember how to pick a lock. How to find an easy mark and pickpocket wallets. But I don’t...”

“You chose a different path.” She slid off the counter stool and washed her hands. She then took control of the egg carton on the counter. “Bowl?”

“I did,” he answered, handing her a bowl to crack eggs in. She cracked four then took the whisk her offered before starting to scramble them together. “I don’t know where I’d be now if I decided to follow in his footsteps. Certainly not a CEO of my own company with my sister.”

When the meat and veggies were done he spooned out the grease and set it aside before putting the cooked meat and veggies in a separate bowl. He wiped out the pan then put it back on the burner. Sara handed him the eggs and he greased the pan before pouring some of them in it. They bubbled and when they were firm he quickly flipped them before spooning the sausage and vegetable mixture over it. 

“Cheese?” he asked, holding up the deli bag. 

“Mmm yes please...”

Within a few seconds he was handing her a plate and fork. She took it and sat on the counter. He put a glass in front of her along with a bottle of water, milk, and orange juice. She chose the juice, sipping it while he cooked his food. Soon he was sitting next to her and they were eating their food. 

“You said that when you came here, that at the time, you wanted space?”

“I did...” he said slowly, as if unsure he really wanted to tell her. He sighed, long and deep, before continuing. “There is a lot you don’t know about me. When things started looking up for Lisa and I... There was a moment I took for myself. He was... Everything I’d been missing growing up. Loving and affectionate.”

Sara nodded her head in understanding. “And?”

“He couldn’t handle my past,” he said. “Or that he wasn’t first in line. That was reserved for Lisa. I loved him, but... I wasn’t ready. Not 100 percent. There was still a mistrust there on my side and I tried working past it but...” He shrugged a shoulder. “It wasn’t enough for him. He couldn’t handle the scars or my insecurities. He left, shortly after Lisa and I hit it big. This place had been my first purchase. I’d wanted the space. I’d accepted, at the time, that perhaps my father had been right and that-”

He hadn’t had time to finish. Sara had leaned forward and pressed her lips to the side of his. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before turning his head to kiss her back. Her fork clattered to her mostly empty plate before she brought both hands to his face and kissed him deeper. 

“I want you,” she murmured against his lips. As if now possessed to show him that he deserved to be loved. Deserved to have someone show him he was worthy of all of it. 

“Jesus,” he murmured, sliding off his stool. She followed before reaching out to him, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re gunna kill me.”

“But what a way to go,” she said, nipping his bottom lip. She practically squealed as he lifted her up bridal style, arms quickly going around his neck. She kicked off her flip flops as he made it to the stairs. He easily carried her up despite her apparent desire to have his knees buckle with each nip of her teeth against the skin of his neck or the lobe of his ear. He placed her on her feet and shrugged out of his shirt. He moved to take off his glasses but she put her hands on his wrists. “Oh no... Leave those on.”

“Someone has a kink,” he said, teasing. 

“Maybe...” She pulled off her tank top and sure enough, that cream bra was there. He bit his bottom lip, watching as her thumbs hooked in her skirt before letting it fall to her ankles. He groaned when seeing that, once again, she decided to go commando. “But I think someone else might have a thing for me not wearing panties.”

“Guilty,” he said. Soon they were both naked and he had her on her back in his bed. She looked at him with a sultry smile as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. Soon, he had her wreathing, fingertips clenching in his hair as his mouth got to know the most intimate part of her. It wasn’t until her thighs started to tremble that he decided to move up her body, pressing his mouth to hers as he slipped a condom on over himself. He’d gotten hard as a rock just listening to her moans, caught breaths, and feeling how wet his tongue made her. Soon he was inside her and she was rolling him onto his back and he was staring up at her in slight wonder as she rode him to completion. 

“Let’s just spend the day in bed,” she suggested breathlessly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his, legs tangled together. She looked up at him and he frowned upon seeing the serious look on her face. “What?”

“Since you’re sharing stories...” She bit her bottom lip, looking away. “Maybe I should tell you why being with you at first was scary for me.”

“Okay...” He sat up,leaning against his headboard as she wrapped the sheet around her, as if creating a barrier, and though he wasn’t a fan of her suddenly pulling back a little, he let her. He remembered a time, not so long ago, he’d been wanting to keep his barriers up as well with his past lover. “Tell me?”

Sara told him everything that she’d told Lisa. About Oliver, her sister, and it taking a life-changing event to get her head on straight. By the end of it, he’d taken her hand, and she saw understanding in his eyes while she wiped hers to be rid of the tears. What she’d done still had her feeling shame and he gave a gentle pull and she easily fell against his chest, basking in the feel of his arms going around her. 

“So you can see why I was so reluctant to be with you? I’d wanted to show Laurel, my Dad, everyone... That I could be something without screwing it up.”

“You’re not screwing it up,” he said. 

“I know... Now,” she said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “Look at us... Getting all emotional and stuff.”

“I don’t like it,” he said, teasing, but earning a laugh. At time time, Sara’s stomach grumbled. “I suppose we should go finish our cold breakfast.”

“Agreed,” said Sara, slipping out of bed. She had no shame in her nakedness and he watched in admiration as she dressed. When she slipped on her tanktop he decided to follow suit and get dressed himself. She didn’t wait for him, so when he came down the stairs she was back at the counter, eating her breakfast. When he slipped back into his seat, she bumped his bare foot with hers. “So...What’s your favorite color?”

.

.

.

“I haven’t heard from him all weekend,” said Lisa at her desk. Mick was with her, flicking his lighter. He only did that when he was on edge. “I tried calling him twice, and he never answered. Went to his place twice and he wasn’t there.”

“Boss ordered me to stay away all weekend. I listened, but I noticed when I drove the car this morning that the gas was lower than when I left it.”

Lisa frowned. “He went somewhere? Where?”

“Not sure.” Mick sighed. “This is because of Blondie, isn’t it?”

“Probably.” The elevator dinged and both of them looked up through the glass windows of Lisa’s office to see Leonard. “There he is. Maybe we should---” Lisa broke off as she saw Sara exiting the elevator as well, a smile on her face while looking at Leonard. She also noticed the way Leonard’s hand went to her back then slid away as others came to greet Sara on her first day back. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“You think they finally got their heads out of their asses?” asked Mick. 

“Maybe...” Leonard slowly made his way to Lisa’s office and the both of them waited as he poked his head in. “Hey, Lenny.”

“Lisa. Mick.”

“Everything okay?” asked Lisa. “You seem... Good?”

“I am. I’ll see you in a bit to go over some new proposals that were e-mailed to me over the weekend.”

“All right.” Lisa smiled as he left. “Well...”

“They’re totally doing it,” said Mick. 

“ _Mick_ ,” said Lisa with a scoff. “Honestly...” 

.

.

.

A month came and went.  The news outlets soon caught wind of them being an official couple and the both of them ignored the stories circulating. Sara got many calls from Laurel, her mother, and even her father for confirmation. Her father hadn’t been happy at first, but when seeing how happy Leonard made her: he’d relented in his desire for her to find someone “closer to her age” or “not the son of a known criminal.”

Leonard and Sara continued to work side by side. They spent a good portion of their waking hours together. Soon, they started realizing that the nights they spent apart were the worst. They’d toss and turn, all while fighting down the urge to drive across town in the middle of the night just to be together.

So one night, over a plate of pasta, he’d slid a slim box toward her. 

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” he insisted. She did, albeit nervously, then stilled when seeing a silver key nestled inside the box. She looked up at him in question. “Move in with me?”

“Are you sure?” She bit her bottom lip. “We’ve only been together for a month.”

“I’m sure...” He slowly placed his hand on hers. “I’m sure... But I want _you_ to be sure...”

“Okay...” Her face lit up brightly. “Okay. Let’s do it!”

A week later, she was moving in. Boxes were piled in his living room that wasn’t as empty as it had been a month ago. There were framed photographs on the mantle with a mixture of Leonard, Sara, Lisa, Mick, and others in them. There were colorful throws and scented candles. The other rooms were similar in the fact that there was LIFE in them. From the vase of flowers on the counter to the small bowl of potpourri in the bathroom Sara had claimed as hers. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he’d say after the last box was put inside their place.

“What is it?” she asked, taking the hand he offered. 

“Come on and see,” he said and she followed him up the stairs. Soon they were standing before a door she’d never really ventured in much. He opened the door and she gasped while entering. It was bright inside, the sun shining in through the windows. There, in the middle of the room, was an easel. There were shelves with many supplies on them and she whirled around to face him. “It’s for you. A studio.”

“Leonard...” Her eyes started to water. “Really?”

“I haven’t forgotten what you really want to do, Sara,” he said. "The photography. And Art"

She smiled, hugging him tightly, pressing her lips to his cheek before turning to look at her room. “I love it!”

“Good... Sara?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” She tensed slightly before looking up at him with wide eyes. He was standing in the doorway, hands in his jeans pockets, looking at her as if she were his entire world. “You know that, right?”

“I do.” She went up on her toes to press her lips to his. “I love you, too.”

“I’m not sure why I waited so long to tell you,” he said, hugging her.

“Well we don’t have a way of doing things the conventional way, do we? Which is fine, I think.”

“Well... Should we finish moving you in?”

“Yeah...” She took his hand. “But first... I’d like to make love to my boyfriend... If he doesn’t mind?”

“Oh, he doesn’t mind,” he said with a soft purr, following her to their bedroom. “Not at all.”

**END**

 


	8. Epilogue

dis: i don't own LOT

She was nervous, pacing back and forth while tapping her fingertips against her outer thighs. She stopped to glance at the clock. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth then sat down on a blue, wing-back chair. Her feet started tapping against the wooden floor until the sound of the door opening hit her ears. She shot up from the chair and composed herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed out the simple yellow sundress she was wearing, and turned just as he entered the living room. He smiled warmly at her while depositing his briefcase and coat on the sofa.

"Hey," he said, pulling her in for a hug, she returned it but he could feel the stiffness in her body. So he pulled back with a frown. "Everything okay?"

"Can... Can we talk?"

"Yeah... Sure..."

She hated seeing that flicker of fear in his eyes. Like he knew what she was going to say was bad. It wasn’t bad, per say, but unexpected. Something neither of them had really talked about. They’ve only been together a year. Hell, they weren’t even engaged or anything, and here she was ready to drop one hell of a bomb on him. 

“You’re starting to scare me here, Sara,” he said, taking her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I...” She took a deep breath and motioned for the couch. He sat, looking up at her, but keeping his hand in hers as she sat beside him. “Lately I’ve been feeling... Off. More tired, I guess? And I started doing the math in my head on some other things and so I went to the doctor today...”

“You’re okay, right?” he asked, blue eyes searching her face, fingers clenching in her hand. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She bit her bottom lip before bringing her free hand up to her still-flat stomach. “We’re _both_ okay.”

It took him a second. She noticed when it registered what she meant and his eyes widened before snapping to her hand on her stomach then back up to her. 

“You... You’re...”

“Pregnant.” Sara took a deep breath and sighed. “I talked to the doctor and sometimes, even when one is careful...” Her brows furrowed as she took in his suddenly pale complexion. “I know we haven’t even talked about something like this but...”

He pulled her in, his body shaking as he held her tight, burrowing his face against her neck. He took a deep breath, her scent soothing him as she ran her hands up and down his back. He’d been scared about her wanting to leave. About her wanting to change her mind. Especially when it ended up being his EX who’d leaked all those photos to the papers to be spiteful despite HE having been the one to leave Leonard. 

“We’re okay?” she asked timidly. 

“Of course we’re okay.” He pulled away, hands on her shoulders, frowning. “You thought we wouldn’t be?”

“We just never talked about it,” said Sara, wringing her hands. “I didn’t want you upset or...”

“It’s a surprise,” said Leonard, pulling strands of her hair behind her ear. “But a good surprise. Okay?”

Sara smiled. “Okay.”

The next few months were a whirlwind for the both of them. Leonard was there for her 100 percent. Lisa and Laurel were both ecstatic over being aunts. Leonard was aware of Sara’s father being upset that they weren’t getting married first, but joyful over becoming a grandfather. Of course, it being Leonard and Sara, the surprises never stopped coming. 

They were having twins. One boy. One girl. The nursery ended up being changed to fit TWO. The new obstacle had Sara even more nervous. It meant finding someone new to work for her a little earlier than originally planned. Luckily, the Intern Jax, was fresh out of school and knew the ropes of the large corporation. Leonard and Sara had both offered him the job to take her place. In the meanwhile, Sara focused on her art. She painted and sculpted and took trips to the park with her camera... When she wasn’t eating out the fridge then puking a minute later. 

Months later, Michael and Dinah were born. Mick had gotten touched that Leonard wanted to name their son after one of his best friends. Sara’s mother bawled for almost an hour straight when she found out she shared a name with her granddaughter.

“Marry me,” Leonard would murmur quietly, holding Michael while Sara held Dinah, sitting next to each other and leaning their backs against the headboard of their bed. 

“Hmm...” Sara rest her head on his shoulder as their daughter cooed in her sleep. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

 **END** (for real this time)


End file.
